Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to financial services. Aspects include an apparatus, system, method and computer-readable storage medium to facilitate cash transactions at an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) when an ATM card is not present.
Description of the Related Art
An Automated Teller Machine or Automatic Teller Machine (ATM), also known as an Automated Banking Machine (ABM), or cash machine, is an electronic telecommunications device that enables the consumers of a financial institution to perform financial transactions without the need for a human cashier, clerk or bank teller.
On ATMs, the consumer is identified by inserting a plastic ATM card with a magnetic stripe or a plastic smart card with a chip that contains a unique card number and some security information such as an expiration date, card verification value code (CVVC), or card verification code (CVC or CVC2). Authentication is provided by the consumer entering a personal identification number (PIN) on the ATM key pad.
Using an ATM, consumers can access their bank deposit or credit accounts in order to make a variety of transactions such as cash withdrawals, check balances, or deposit cash. If the currency being withdrawn from the ATM is different from that in which the bank account is denominated, the money will be converted at an official exchange rate. Thus, ATMs often provide good foreign exchange rates for travelers, and are widely used for foreign exchange.